<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten years after ten years by XavIniesta685</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550512">Ten years after ten years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685'>XavIniesta685</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as ‘A kiss for a World Cup.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten years after ten years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夺冠十年前</p><p>1999，十月，毕尔巴鄂</p><p>墙上的老式挂钟无精打采地“叮叮”地开始打铃，在爷爷这个火车站的警卫室混了这么多年，亚历桑德罗不用抬头也知道这表示晚上十一点到了。要是平时，这个点他早就被爸妈威逼利诱弄上床去睡觉了，但今天有点特殊。爷爷穿着门卫的工作服在警卫室另一端的躺椅上睡着了，夜晚的风吹得门外的阳伞哗哗地响。他活动了一下站得酸痛的脚，眼巴巴地看了看躺在脚边两尺不到的一个灰扑扑的足球，想伸出脚去踹一下的冲动又被忍住了。</p><p>他今天在学校又闯祸了，跟朋友们踢得兴起，在争球时一脚踹到了对面同学的脸上，把对方的眉骨踢破了，他当场被吓傻了，其他人也都愣在原地，最后还是他第一个反应过来背起同学就往医务室冲。检查结果是要缝针，但差一点点伤到眼睛，可就是会影响终生的事情了。于是就这样了：他被愤怒的父母丢到他最不喜欢的爷爷这里来，还得靠墙站整整三个小时，期间不能踢近在咫尺的足球一脚，否则就再加一个小时。</p><p>他踹了两脚，于是他的时间被加到了十二点。</p><p>他不喜欢爷爷这里。爷爷是当地火车站的守夜人，脾气古怪，身上总有一股酒味，老是说什么关于“我们一家是地道的巴斯克人”、“ETA(1)、民主、独立”什么的一类他也听不懂的词儿，这些也都没关系，但爷爷除了不喜欢他踢球给全家人制造麻烦以外，还总要求他在看球时支持毕尔巴鄂队，说什么“没有巴斯克人不支持毕尔巴鄂队。不支持毕包就不是巴斯克人。”但他从来不喜欢毕包人踢球如打架的作风，又不敢违逆爷爷，只能在全家人一起看毕尔巴鄂的球时，偷偷欣赏一下对手。他有一个藏在床底的秘密盒子，里面有一些他最宝贵的小东西：苏比萨雷塔的和瓜迪奥拉的印刷签名照片，耶罗的盗版球衣，等等。如果给爷爷看到了，他一定会气得把它们全扔了，说：“喜欢什么鬼卡斯蒂利亚人和加泰罗尼亚人的玩意！”</p><p>十一点的铃声响完，爷爷在躺椅上打了个哈欠，翻了翻身，他赶紧站直了。</p><p>突然，一阵急促的敲门声传来，“砰砰砰！”</p><p>他吓了一大跳，爷爷也被惊醒了，睡眼朦胧地说：“亚利，去开门！”</p><p>他们生活的地方是毕尔巴鄂一个很小的城镇，火车站在晚上只有两班车发出，最后一班将在半小时后开出，旅客们早就到了站台候车，这时候来人会是谁呢？不是盗贼就是流浪汉。他先踮起脚从猫眼往外看了看，发现门外站着两个男孩，穿着简单的便服和牛仔裤，背着背包。</p><p>说是男孩也不准确，他们显然都比他大太多，已经有了比成年人还壮硕的身形。但他们也不是男人，因为他们显然正因之前跑得太快而直喘粗气，同时还七嘴八舌地埋怨着对方。</p><p>“要不是你非得停下来去买那个马铃薯蛋饼……”</p><p>“是你打游戏打得忘了时间！”</p><p>“塞斯(2)会杀了我们……我们赶不上早练了，要是这里的警卫不给通融……”</p><p>“在塞斯之前，普伊会先杀了我们。但我们有上一班火车票，这没法否认……”</p><p>他打开了门，两个人不约而同地收住声音。他好奇地打量着他们，觉得他们的脸有些眼熟，而且是两种不同的眼熟，但他不记得在哪里见过。他们其中一个比另一个高半个头，脸部棱角分明，鼻子高而挺拔，是很受女生欢迎的那种类型。另一个头发黑而卷，眼睛大得快溢出眼眶，脸圆圆的带着点婴儿肥，但嘴角下撇，表情有些阴翳。</p><p>“嘿，小朋友，”那个高个子的先说话，“这里的警卫在哪里？我们需要他帮个忙。”</p><p>他回头，爷爷已经站起来了，随手从墙上的钩子上拽下警帽戴好，脸上带着些老年人特有的睡觉被吵醒后的不耐烦，他知趣地退到一边。两个来求助的男孩看起来缩得紧了一些。</p><p>“什么事？”爷爷说。</p><p>“我们有上一班的车票，”矮个子男孩抢先说，“但我们错过了火车。我们看了列车时刻表，知道半小时后还有一班开往马德里的，是今天最后一班，我知道通向站台的通道已经锁了，就不知道能不能麻烦您通融一下，让我们改签乘坐下一班。”</p><p>“最后一班可以回城里住旅店的大巴已经开走了。”爷爷轮流看着他们的脸，没有说话，那个高个子的男孩不得不补充说，“要是您不同意，我们今晚可能只能露宿街头了。”</p><p>“你们看起来有点眼熟。”爷爷突然说。</p><p>两个男孩对视了一眼，一阵长时间的沉默。高个子男孩刚刚开口说了句“我是”，就被矮个子男孩踩了一脚，同时不易察觉地偏了偏头。爷爷没有发觉，亚历桑德罗回头望去，发现警卫室的墙上挂了几件毕尔巴鄂竞技的球衣，还有一面巴斯克独立的旗帜。</p><p>“我们出演过今年播的电视剧《城市之心（ElCor de la Ciutat）》(3)，”矮个子男孩说，“您可能在电视里看到过我们。”</p><p>“不是主角，只是跑龙套的小角色。”高个男孩赶紧说，同时浮起了一脸无奈的表情，仿佛牙齿被柠檬酸倒了，亚历觉得他正在竭力忍住翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>爷爷抬起一只手指指向那个高个子男孩的脸：“是的，就是那种表情！我肯定在什么地方见过！而且我不记得有好印象……”高个子男孩显得十分窘迫而尴尬，同时爷爷渐渐露出恍然大悟的表情，“你！那个白衣鬼魂队的新的小门将！”</p><p>毕尔巴鄂地区的人酷爱给其他他们讨厌的球队起难听的绰号，爷爷则一个人发明了太多绰号，以至于亚历桑德罗从来不记得哪个名字对应的是哪个队。高个子男孩的脸一下子涨得通红，爷爷继续说：“今年联赛里靠裁判给点球才能赢我们的队伍！而你！”他转向矮个子男孩，他的声音越来越高，矮个子男孩不自觉地扯住了高个男孩的背包，“你是那个娘炮的一推就倒的队伍的新的小中场！还敢在这里跟我扯谎！”</p><p>“但现在是国家队集训期间，我们代表的是国家。”高个子男孩迅速地冷静了下来，他没有被爷爷的高声叫骂所吓倒，爷爷的攻击性反而仿佛给了他勇气，他试图说服对方：“确实，您可能不喜欢我们的俱乐部，但现在国家队集训期间，我们在此地的训练已经结束了，必须得及时回马德里训练基地。我们不应该因为俱乐部而相互攻击，您也希望西班牙能在大赛中获得一些冠军的，是吗？”</p><p>“又是他妈的中央马德里人的傲慢！”爷爷大骂道，矮个子男孩单手捂住了脸，“看看这口标准的首都口音，以为全世界都是西班牙的！都是卡斯蒂利亚人的！我告诉你，就凭你们这些混蛋在把持国家队，以为全世界只有皇马和巴萨两个大俱乐部，这辈子西班牙都拿不到冠军！一辈子都是预选赛风光，淘汰赛完蛋！”</p><p>高个子男孩还想挣扎地说些什么，但他张开嘴又闭上了。沉默在弥漫。</p><p> “你们可以留在候车室。”爷爷最后说，留下两个目瞪口呆的男孩，砰地关上了警卫室的门。</p><p>*</p><p>门一关上，爷爷就骂骂咧咧地躺回躺椅上继续睡觉，不一会儿就鼾声如雷了。亚历桑德罗继续着自己的罚站，但他实在是对那两个男孩过于好奇了，以至于他在几秒钟之内就做出了一个大胆的决定，等到爷爷的鼾声渐渐平稳，他偷偷打开了警卫室的门，溜了出去。</p><p>十月的夜风吹在他身上，冷得他打了个哆嗦。像这样要在露天的候车室过夜……他拔腿向那儿走去，在靠近时尽量放慢脚步，直到触地无声。他从候车室门口探头进去，里面有些经常在那儿过夜的流浪汉，一些吸【】毒过量躺在那儿抽搐的瘾君子，整个地方充斥着汗水与长途旅行的灰尘味道。他慢慢地穿过一排排的长椅，在昏暗的灯光和一丝丝月光下寻找那两个男孩的身影。</p><p>终于，他找到了。他们在候车室角落的长椅上，身上盖着从书包里拿出来的厚衣服，肩并肩躺着，小声说着话。他们挨得很近，可能是为了御寒，也可能是其他的原因。亚历桑德罗屏住呼吸，从他们背后走到足够近的位置上，然后蹲下来，让长椅投下的阴影遮住自己。</p><p>“要是我当时再勇敢一点，我就告诉他我们三个月前才刚刚帮西班牙拿过世界冠军。(4)”是那个矮个子男孩的声音，还是气冲冲的。</p><p>“这对说服他放我们去坐火车没有用，Pelopo(6)。”高个子男孩说，“而且，我们成年队确实没有拿过冠军。少年队没有说服力。”</p><p>“Mafata,你为什么总要这么想？就让他在那指着鼻子骂你？”Pelopo——亚历桑德罗认为这就是矮个子男孩的名字了——用胳膊肘支起上半身看着对方说，“对了，你看到他墙上挂着的毕尔巴鄂独立旗帜了吗？我不太懂，搞不清那是不是ETA(1)标志，但你想直接告诉他你是谁，这简直太傻了。太危险了。”</p><p>Mafata叹了一口很长的气：“就好像你的伪装很成功一样？拜托，我们真的已经不再是在埃及(5)时候的我们了。国王接见过我们，我们全队，就在我们回来之后，记得吧？现在认识我们的人越来越多，穿着红色球衣时候，我们得做好表率——”</p><p>“国王。”Pelopo嗤之以鼻，但这显然引来了对方的不满。在月光下，亚历看见Mafata眼睛责怪地瞪大了，他突然感到一种紧张的气氛在空气中盘旋，像是定时炸弹的秒数在哒哒哒地倒数着。</p><p>“所以你是不是也部分认同他的观点？”Mafata问，声音不大，“关于我是个傲慢自大的马德里人？”</p><p>“不是——”</p><p>“享受惯了特权而不自知？”</p><p>“求求了（Please,）”Pelopo说，现在轮到Mafata支起身子来看着他，而亚历看不清他的表情，他的声音很低沉，“上次是我，这次是你来……我们能别再来一次吗？”</p><p>“抱歉。”沉默半晌后，Mafata躺了回去，Pelopo重新握住他的手，亚历桑德罗这才发现原来刚刚在他们盖着的衣服底下他们一直牵着手。“抱歉，我觉得我可能真的被他气到了，但我自己没有发现……直到我开始因为一些老问题发火。”</p><p>“你老是反应迟钝。”Pelopo笑道。“除了在球场上以外。”</p><p>Mafata哼了一声，没有回答。片刻之后他说：“那该死老头说我们永远不会拿到世界杯，真是太可恶了。我们有劳尔有耶罗有恩里克有瓜迪奥拉。普伊下一年有机会做主力，2002年我们绝对有机会。”</p><p>“是‘我们’还是‘我们’有机会？”Pelopo的话令亚历有些摸不着头脑，但Mafata显然准确地辨认出了两个“我们”的区别，因为他回答说：“我不知道……我不知道。西班牙肯定会，但我们……”</p><p>“我记得去年夏天，我们在酒吧里看法国和巴西的决赛，齐达内进了两球，然后德尚捧起奖杯。我觉得那一切离我们太遥远了……”(7)</p><p>“我们第一次见面时，你跟我说在皇马一线队出场对你来说也很遥远。”Pelopo用手捧住对方的头，他们现在的脸靠得很近，“也许许多年后，会有另一个小男孩坐在酒吧里看我们踢世界杯决赛，而你会在他面前举起奖杯。”</p><p>Mafata笑出声来，“别搞笑了，劳尔才是西班牙未来队长。”</p><p>“但你是我的队长。”Pelopo紧盯着他的眼睛。“你相信我们能够一起拿下世界杯吗？因为，可能西班牙夺冠对你来说很重要……但对我来说，我想捧起世界杯是因为……能够和你一起捧杯。”</p><p>很慢很慢地，Mafata闭上了眼睛，然后身体前倾吻住了Pelopo的嘴。他们吻得很投入，像亚历在无数看过的爱情电影里的男女主人公一样，死死抱住对方，肌肤相贴，四肢紧缠。他们呼吸粗重，午夜的寒气一扫而空，空气逐渐开始凝重燥热起来，仿佛岩浆般流动而火热。</p><p>“A kissfor a world cup, and that’s the deal.”(8)</p><p>亚历桑德罗虽然小，但也隐约觉得自己撞破了什么秘密。他慢慢地、不敢发出一丝一毫声音地退开，直到退出候车室，确定到了他们看不见的地方，他才开始拔脚飞奔。</p><p>他知道自己如果被发现会被狠狠惩罚，他甚至不知道爷爷是不是已经发现他溜走了，但他心情十分雀跃，仿佛自己带队5-0狂屠死敌。他现在能够模模糊糊地猜到Pelopo和Mafata不是他们真正的名字，但这不是很重要了。他无比确信西班牙将在未来赢得世界杯，而且是由刚刚那两个在接吻的男孩举起，因为他能够隐隐感到，在分裂、内讧、经济衰退、闹独立的西班牙里，国家队就是全国的缩影，而此刻，一个卡斯蒂利亚男孩与一个加泰罗尼亚男孩在相爱。</p><p>我将会坐在酒馆里看着你们举起世界杯。</p><p>我确信，我等着。</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>夺冠十年后</p><p>2020，七月，马德里</p><p>小安德烈斯在小酒馆里踢着足球走过。</p><p>妈妈曾警告过他不许打扰客人，但他控球技术好极了，能在如同森林般的大人们的长腿中间带球而不碰到任何一个人，久而久之妈妈也就随他去了。他的技术是爸爸教的，爸爸是个狂热的球迷，因为十年前在世界杯决赛中为西班牙打入制胜进球的安德烈斯-伊涅斯塔而给他取名安德烈斯。因此那个皮肤白得像吸血鬼的魔术师就成了他的偶像，他的房间有一箩筐伊涅斯塔的海报和球衣。</p><p>夺冠十周年日要到了，尽管由于疫情严峻，餐饮业大受打击，但因为他家的小酒馆布置成了西班牙国家队的球迷之家，墙上挂满了爸爸收集来的国家队球衣和海报，又有大屏幕可以看球，因此夜晚的客人仍旧络绎不绝。</p><p>“谁能想到这么支持国家队、店里一张俱乐部海报都不放的店主是个巴斯克人呢？”十年前，当爸爸妈妈一起离开巴斯克地区、来到马德里，开一家小酒馆为生时候，爸爸告诉他，第一次发现店主不是马德里人的客人，都会很吃惊，不过这也仅仅算个没人在意的插曲，没过多久附近的居民都习惯了偶尔来店里喝上两杯。</p><p>但白天客人可就少了，不过也刚好让小安德烈斯在桌子腿儿与柱子中间带着球绕圈。在夺冠纪念日当天的早上十点，客人一个都没来，他正乒乒乓乓地满店跑时，门被推开了。</p><p>进来了两个男人，看上去都快步入中年，大约四十岁左右。一个比另一个高些，他们都遵照防疫规则，严严实实地戴好了口罩。</p><p>“嗨，小朋友，你家店开了吗？”其中一个问，但与此同时另一个问：“你在踢足球？”</p><p>小安德烈斯不知道先回答哪个问题，他只能点点头，然后指向柜台，妈妈在那儿无精打采地擦酒杯。与此同时，他脚边还没停稳的足球仿佛受到某种吸引力般，慢慢滚到两个客人身前，小安德烈斯正要哀叹妈妈又要怪他打扰客人了，但其中一个客人……他甚至没看清是哪一个，就轻巧地把球挑起来，在密密麻麻的桌子与椅子的包围下，颠给另一个人。他们如耍杂技般来回颠了好几下，默契仿佛与生俱来，把小安德烈斯看呆了。最后，其中较矮的那个将球稳稳停下，重新贴地传回小安德烈斯脚下。</p><p>他们看着小安德烈斯惊愕的表情，眼睛弯弯地笑。</p><p>“啊，好久没有过这样了。”妈妈快步走来接待客人，小安德烈斯听见其中一个说。</p><p>“我想念这种感觉。”另一个说。</p><p>“我懂。这回医生怎么说？”</p><p>“不会有生命危险了，只要别做剧烈运动。”</p><p>他们点了一杯香槟与一杯起泡酒，还要了一份马铃薯蛋饼，靠窗坐了下来。</p><p>“还是马德里自己做的马铃薯蛋饼最好吃。”较高的那个说，蛋饼端上来后他迫不及待地给自己切了一大块，“波尔图距离西班牙这么近了，那里的餐馆还总是做得乱七八糟。不是土豆层太厚，就是放奇奇怪怪的芝士。”</p><p>另外一个哼了一声，“知足吧，我已经习惯了阿拉伯餐。我尤其记得第一年在卡塔尔时候，我只去那儿的加泰餐馆，很快就吃腻了，不得不雇私人厨师，但卡塔尔能买到的菜也终究跟西班牙不一样。”</p><p>“人总得为了什么做出牺牲。”大口嚼着蛋饼的那个说，耸了耸肩。</p><p>他们都沉默了，可能是不约而同地想起了一些‘牺牲’。他们安静地吃完蛋饼后，较矮的那个悄悄伸出手去握住了对方的手，先是触碰手腕，然后整个包住，最后十指紧扣。</p><p>“嘿！”较高那个压低了声音，“我们在公众场合！”</p><p>“店里没人，”另一个说，“而且也没人认出我们。所有人都以为我们还在卡塔尔或者波尔图。”</p><p>高个子的神情还有些犹豫，但另一个人用他的眼睛紧紧盯住他以表示坚持，最后他态度软化了，反手过来同样紧紧拉住对方的手。</p><p>“让我想起一些很久很久以前的事。”过了一会儿，矮个子说。</p><p>“你二十年都没变，老朋友。”另一个人也悄声说，“我们还在国家青年队的宿舍里住时，就是你非得睡我旁边那张床，然后隔着铁栏杆拉着我的手睡觉。”</p><p>双方的眼睛里都泛出一丝怀旧的色调，然后不约而同地笑了起来。他们接下来的谈话声音太小，小安德烈斯只能断断续续地听到一些关键词，比如“世俱杯”、“格诺维兹”(10)、“神户”、“纽约宇宙”、“主席”、“金球奖”、“穆里尼奥”。他只得假装不经意间走近了些，而且让桌子始终遮住自己。</p><p>爸爸今天早上出门跟啤酒商谈进货去了，他什么时候能回来？这两个客人爸爸应该会很感兴趣，他们好像对国家队知道很多的样子。</p><p>妈妈从柜台旁走了出来，两位客人说话声随即停止，他们警惕地分开了握在一起的手，不过她没有往他们这儿看，而是啪地打开了酒馆内的大电视。今天是西班牙夺冠十周年，电视上有一半以上的节目都在放纪录片回顾国家队历史上最伟大的一刻，解说员的尖叫声和劲爆的摇滚乐顿时充满了空荡荡的酒馆。</p><p>“GOOOOOOLLLL!GOOOLLLLLLLL!!!!!! GOL de ANDRES!!!!”</p><p>“差点忘了我们为啥要这时候回来。”高个子的那个盯着电视看了一会儿，说。另一个压根没看电视，而是一直看着他。</p><p>“所以你的意思是我们现在就去订好的酒店？”</p><p>“不急，不急。”两个人都咯咯笑了起来，仿佛想到了同一个，或者同一些美好回忆，“我们还有时间。到处逛逛。听说之前记者撞到你跟瓜迪奥拉在巴塞罗那街头闲逛？”</p><p>“你吃醋？”</p><p>“滚。”</p><p>“哈哈，我那次是去光顾他妻子的时装店，结果没想到他也在。”</p><p>“说到开店……葫芦好像在马德里开了一家足球学校，哈维（Xabi）是不是也有？我们可以去——”</p><p>小安德烈斯听到这里，酒馆的门又被推开了，爸爸推门而入，妈妈从房间另一边抬起头来然后开始抱怨，“亚历桑德罗，怎么去了那么久？”</p><p>“供货商有一批好货，但他们非得提价敲我竹杠。有客人吗？”</p><p>妈妈朝两位客人那努了努嘴，爸爸放下包裹，对着窗户理了理头发，然后朝两位客人那走去：“欢迎光临，我是这里的店主，如果有什么其他需要请……”</p><p>两位客人抬起头来看他，他猛地停了下来，仿佛被一发炮弹轰击正中胸口。两位客人不约而同地把手指举起来放在嘴唇上，示意他不要出声。</p><p>“啊，我，我，我非常荣幸，”爸爸结结巴巴地小声说，他不停鞠躬，仿佛见到了国王那么激动，“不好意思，但我是您二位的头号球迷，头号粉丝，我，我，我——”</p><p>“我们可以给你签名合影，”其中一位压低嗓门说，“只是别透露我们在这里，我们不想遭遇记者。”</p><p>但小安德烈斯隐约觉得爸爸激动的原因不止是见到了偶像，他双眼通红，仿佛被回忆击中，像是一个失去多年的老朋友回来找他。爸爸匆匆忙忙地跑回酒馆后台，捧了好几件球衣与几个足球出来，两位客人在上面签完名后还给了他，他眼含泪花。</p><p>“A kiss for a world cup. That‘s the deal.”</p><p>爸爸突然说。他的语调很尖利，像意大利人在唱歌剧，念一句古古怪怪的电影台词（小安德烈斯认为除了电影，生活中没有这么浮夸的誓言）。两位客人有些莫名其妙地看着他。</p><p>“对不起，您说什么？”其中一位耐心地问。</p><p>爸爸总算控制住了自己，没有让眼泪流出来，他的目光在两位客人相距很近的手上停留了一会儿，然后鞠躬退开：</p><p>“非常感谢二位，我实现了毕生的梦想。”</p><p>小安德烈斯认为他指的是世界杯，但他感觉可能爸爸的话还有其他含义，小小的脑袋瓜想不清楚，索性不想了。</p><p>“知道我们曾为这么多人带来过快乐，我真的很感动。”较高那位客人说，他朝爸爸点头回礼：“感谢您美味的马铃薯蛋饼。”</p><p>两位客人坐了一会儿就走了，他们戴好了口罩，身影穿过古老的石墙与斑驳的时间，小安德烈斯和爸爸偷偷地躲在门口看他们，在即将融入马德里正午的阳光中的那一刻，他们牵住了手。</p><p>小安德烈斯抬头看着爸爸，只见亚历桑德罗擦了擦眼睛：</p><p>“多么伟大的爱情，多么伟大的人，多么伟大的国家！”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>(1) ETA：埃塔，“巴斯克祖国与自由“，巴斯克独立活动terrorism组织</p><p>(2) 塞斯：时任西班牙U19教练</p><p>(3)1999年上映的加泰罗尼亚同志肥皂剧，又长又狗血，不过确实是哈维喜欢看的电视剧，据说他还买过DVD向队友推荐</p><p>(4)1999尼日利亚世青赛西班牙夺冠，是各级西班牙国家队第一次拿到世界级别的冠军。</p><p>(5)1997年的埃及U17世青赛，哈维与卡西第一次见面</p><p>(6)Pelopo，哈维绰号，意为“卷毛/阴毛”，Mafata，卡西绰号，意味“臭鼬”。</p><p>(7) 该段改编自卡西7月11日发的ins</p><p>(8) 我实在不知道怎么用中文表达像这样的意思而不尴尬做作，直译应该是，“一个吻换一个世界杯。就这样说定了。”</p><p>(9) 关于文中没写出来却暗示的一些东西，欢迎自由解释。</p><p>(10)2012欧洲杯西班牙营地所在地</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>